The Shalom Child
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Difficulties arise when teh only link to a case is a child, but the child refuses to speak. will tehy get her to speak? Will they crack the case? What secrets will teh team be forced to reveal?


(yes I have changed Sarahs age but then again! She is my character so I can do what I like to her!)

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and NCIS was busy working on a case. A navy officer had been murdered and the only lead was an eight year old girl.

The young girl sat up straight and wore combat trousers and a black tank top, her hair was curly and she had bright blue eyes. She sat perfectly still in the interrogation room, with her eyes void of any emotion. This alone intrigued the agents. She had stayed silent the whole time, they had been attempting to gain information from her for the past hour and a half and she had refused to speak and when they brought something in for her to drink and eat, she ignored it and stayed silent.

Gibbs left the room, and sighed, "Who wants to try next? I can't get her to speak, I've never seen a child like that"

DiNozzo grinned, "I'm sure I can get through to her"

Kate shook her head, "Tony, she does not want to hear one of your sexist jokes, she is a child"

Tony nodded, "But look, she doesn't act like a child, a child should be running around and playing and laughing but her face it shows nothing, nothing at all not even a faint smile"

Kate nodded, watching the young girl, "She's just scared, she probably wants her mother Tony, she only looks about five or six. She seems to have had a hard life, you don't honestly expect her to spill her whole life to someone she doesn't know and therefore doesn't trust do you?"

Gibbs smirked, "You go talk to her"

Kate looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as he continued, "Go on, you seem to understand her, you go, and anyways she might talk to you, like you said she needs a mother"

Kate sighed and went in, the girl didn't even look up she kept her eyes down, looking at her hands, her star of David showing proudly around her neck, along with a heart locket.

Kate moved forward and sat in front of her, "What's your name sweetie?"

The girl stayed silent, and perfectly composed.

Kate frowned slightly and reached out and touched her hand, making the young child pull back fast, as though burnt. The first movement the child had made since being in there.

Sarah looked at Kate for the first time, and Kate smiled.

The child tilted her head slightly, and looked at her hand, "You…..you touched me" she said quietly as her fingers ran over the area of her hand that Kate had briefly touched.

Kate nodded, "Yes I did, why do people not usually do that?"

Sarah shook her head lightly, "Not like that"

Kate watched the young child, "Like what?" she asked softly

Sarah looked down, "So, caring and gentle" she said quietly

"How old are you?" she asked with curiosity

"eight", she replied quickly

Kate nodded, "You seem younger"

Sarah nodded but remained silent

Kate moved her hand forward to touch her hand again, "What is your name?"

The child looked down at Kate's hand the rested softly upon her own, "What is yours?"

Agent Todd smiled, "My name is Kate"

She smiled, "Katie" she said softly

Kate nodded, she never let anyone call her that apart form Gibbs, but she let the child call her it, "What's your name?"

The child smiled, "Sarah" she said softly

Katie smiled, "Well, hello then Sarah"

Sarah nodded, "Shalom"

Kate smiled, "What does Shalom mean?"

Sarah smiled faintly, "It can mean hello, goodbye or peace"

Katie smiled brightly, "Shalom" she said softly

Sarah smiled, and nodded at her, as she turned her own hand over so her palm touched Kate's palm. She was intrigued by touch, as she wiggled her fingers and felt Kate's hand move, and then Kate copied and she smiled brightly at the feel of her hand against hers.

Kate smiled, "You like that?" she asked softly

Sarah nodded, "It is strange"

Katie smiled, "Where are your parents Sarah?"

Sarah withdrew her hand, and curled up in the chair, rocking slightly.

Kate moved to her and embraced her, and pulled her off of the chair and into her lap, as she leant against the wall, she cradled the child to her and rocked her gently, "It's okay, you can tell me"

Sarah clung to Kate, "I do not know"

Kate frowned but kept hold of her, as she calmed slightly, and stopped rocking, "Why don't you know?"

Sarah buried her face against Kate, "I was taken from her when I was 5"

Kate held the small child close to her, "What about your father?"

Sarah frowned, "I do not know who he is,"

Kate nodded, "It's okay, We'll find your mom, what can you tell us about her?"

Sarah smiled, and showed her the photo within her locket, "Her name is Ziva" she looked down, "That is all I know"

Kate held her close, and rocked her like a mother would her child, "It's okay"

Sarah hugged her back, her head resting above Kate's heartbeat.

Kate stroked her hair to keep her calm, "Do you know anything about Petty Officer Jack Harmon's death?"

Sarah looked up at her, "Who?" she asked not recognising the name

Kate nodded, "I thought so, how about you tell me who took you?"

Sarah buried herself more against Katie, "Ari Haswari, he is my uncle"

Kate nodded, "Why did her take you?"

Sarah looked down, "To train me as Mossad"

Kate nodded holding her close, in a mothering motion, "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere" she replied simply

Katie frowned, "How can you live nowhere?"

Sarah sighed, "I ran away from Mossad, they have a price on my head. My grandfather is the director of Mossad, he would like nothing else than to have me dead. I ran and I ended up here"

Kate nodded, listening to her.

Sarah yawned softly, making Kate smile, "You look so cute" she said quietly

Sarah giggled, hugging Kate, who hugged her back, as she said softly, "How about we see if you can stay with me, and we can talk about this tomorrow? Is that okay?"

Sarah nodded, burying herself against Kate, as Gibbs came back in she moved to protect Kate.

Gibbs nodded to Kate, and Kate smiled, "It's okay Sarah he won't hurt you"

Sarah stayed in position, as Gibbs smirked, "I don't think she's worried about that, I think she is protecting you, Kate"

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I don't know, I think she's bonded with you, and in her mind, you are like her mother and she is scared of being taken from you like she was from her mother"

Kate nodded, and tried to pull Sarah back to her, to curl back up to her, but she didn't

Gibbs moved forward to her, "I won't hurt Katie, I would never hurt her" he said softly to Sarah

Sarah tilted her head, "You love her, yes?"

Jethro smiled and nodded, "Yeah I do"

Sarah nodded and moved back to Kate, as Kate smiled and put her hand out to Gibbs, "I love you too" she whispered softly

Gibbs moved to Kate and took her hand, "How bout we get Sarah home?"

Kate nodded, holding Sarah close to her, with Sarah already falling asleep, Jethro smirked, "How bout I carry her? She can stay with us, you can both stay at mine"

Kate smiled, "Thank you Jethro" she said gently

Sarah fell asleep, and Jethro picked her up gently and carried her to the door, with his hand in Kate's

They would stay at Jethro's that night and the night after and every night after that.

They would adopt Sarah Shalom David, and she would be known as Sarah Elisabeth Gibbs

Then one year later Gibbs would propose and Kate would announce that she's pregnant.

Would they have their happily ever after? Or would Ari ruin it? Or would Sarah find her true mother, and if she did would she ever forgive her for letting go of her?


End file.
